My horrid, heroic pirate
by Dark Rains
Summary: Kagome who has always wanted to be a pirate herself, winds up in a search to find one who took her virginity one night. Rated for lemons.
1. Prologue

Hey, guys! New story! Hope you like! Please R&R if you wish me to continue this story! I got this idea because I happened to be in the mood to write about a pirate love story. This one also has lemons so underage folk, beware! tata! Dark

* * *

Prologue 

The year is 1787 and it is autumn is just around the corner. I know this because it has been growing ever colder and the leaves are turning a magnificent color. Autumn has always been my favorite season. Full of vibrant shades of reds, yellows and oranges, I would always go out on the grass and paint this wonderful sight each year. It was also the time my family grew closer. We don't spend much time since my dad had hit a gold vein in the political mine and since I started getting older. Souta, my little brother, has always been there to bring out the child-like humor in me when it was apparently absent. He has also always been there for me. This especially rang true after that one disastrous day. It was the day that my father surrendered his life.

He had given it up to protect us from what mother called 'pirates'. It was not an uncommon expression; I just didn't conceive that the vandals that killed my dearest father were indeed pirates. In fact I have always had a yearning for the swash-buckling existence. It was an adventure, if the opportunity presented itself; I would gratefully and eagerly take. Though I am strictly forbidden to speak of him, my uncle was a scallywag himself. I always admired him and listened intently when he spoke of the dangers in the sea. He told of mutinies, sea monsters, pillaging other ships and towns, and many other various adventurous deeds. My mother scowled every time he told his tales and always promptly ushered me out of the room when she found us. She spoke of such stories as not being lady-like and shouldn't be told to one with such a background as mine. Hence I become secretive with my obsession of the world on the rocky sea.

Speaking of lady-like, I am regretfully apologetic that I have yet to introduce myself. I am Kagome Hiragashi, had emerged into this world 18 years ago and I secretly desire, above all else to become a pirate.

I sighed curtly as I stared impatiently out the window. My childhood friend, Ricardo was late.

Since I lost my young innocence, I found this luxurious lifestyle incredibly pointless and monotonous. There was absolutely nothing to do except gather with the other prosperous girls in the neighborhood for the latest gossip, which I loathed, and meandering through the polished and proper tea times, which I loathed more. There wasn't much in the way of physical gaming and competition. This was mostly due to the conception that the wealthy should sit on their high and mighty (and often obese) posteriors, watching others become slick with perspiration for them.

I paced relentlessly about my late Father's grand study. My afternoon, hoop dress swayed in time with each of my awkward and jarred strides.

Ricardo, the only who knew of my secret to escape the upscale world, was coming to smuggle in instructions of serious swordplay. He was exuberant to give me the training in exchange that I played matchmaker for him.

For a while, he has been obsessively infatuated with Isabella, the daughter of the duke and duchess of Spain, who happened to have moved into the house next door to the Hiragashis. He then gave me an extra bonus. He had promised me that he would enter me into small tournaments around the kingdom as an adolescent male named Kagiro if I performed well. He even said he would make an extra effort if Isabella accepted him in his attempts to court her.

I huffed in defeat and dropped into the stuff, violet and red chair extremely ungracefully. I knew if my mother ever saw me in such a manner, she would probably die with utter frustration in trying to cultivate me into a decent and befitting young woman. To further insult my strict, prim and prudish upbringing and environment, I slouched in the irritatingly straight piece of furniture that my mother insisted I have. I started to fidget with my gold necklace.

I hated the color, but wore it simply for the fact that it had been my father's. A delicate chain draped itself alluringly around my slender neck and a pendent with my family crest that connected to the small links graced upon my chest, which had been thrust up as a result of my rib-cracking corset. I had been coerced into wearing the damned, wretched contraption since I was little. I had screamed and ran away in protest then. Now I know it's going on one way another, reluctantly or not. I scrunched my nose in utmost distaste and displeasure every time.

I let my soft, slender fingers fiddle with the tendrils of hair that framed my small face. My hair was supposed to be in a constricting bun, but I often slopped it on in an effort to not only to appease my mother, but to also not squander so much time and detail in my hair. I had other things to do besides sitting around sculpting my hair. Mother often seemed fulfilled with my hairstyle, therefore I never heard a word of disapproval.

The sound of heavy footfalls that could only come from a horse's hooves reached my ears. I rushed to the window, almost falling over my gargantuan gown and looked out into the beautiful autumn afternoon.

The horse-drawn carriage pulled to a stop outside the front door to the mansion. A slender, dark-haired man of twenty crawled out of the interior and spoke to the driver. They exchanged words briefly and the young man handed him money for the ride. The driver thanked him kindly and snapped the reins firmly but with care to encourage the horse to walk. The horse complied and pulled the carriage effortlessly and comfortably as they rounded the turning road back to where they had come from.

The young man in the carriage turned around and looked up. As he had expected, I looked down gleefully back and gave him a finger to indicate to wait. He nodded calmly and stood with his hands crossed in front of him.

I ran downstairs, ignoring the scolding cries of my maid who warned of my mother, and dashed as quickly as one could in a huge hoop dress to the door. I unbarred the door and opened it a little before launching myself into a bear-crushing hug. The young man laughed merrily and picked me up, twirling me bodily in a circle before setting me gently back down. I squealed childishly in excitement.

"Are we going to do it? Are we going now, Ric?" I asked in a hush whisper, careful not to break the enchantment of our mischief. I already knew the answer, but felt compelled to ask regardless. Ricardo smiled down at me and nodded, participating in the excitement.

We had arranged for my mother to know I was to take a stroll with Ricardo around the property and our neighborhood and wouldn't be back until after dusk. What we were really going to do was walk to his house down the street, swap my dress for a few of his garments and race to the abandoned barn away from our plantations. No one, but us knew about our secret place, because it was within a garden labyrinth. However, we had cracked its puzzle long ago and loved to trek down there to get away from our lives here.

I walked gracefully throughout the house, searching urgently for my mother. By the gods, I was too excited. I would be liable to faint if not careful, for the restricting contraption around my torso, restricts my air supply. I quickly found her in the dining room and informed her I was going for a nice long stroll with Ricardo and would be back until the desired time. She complied and let me go. I increased my gait as soon as my mother was out of sight and dashed to the door, my heels clicking on the floor lightly.

I called for Ricardo and we set off at a good pace down to his place. We arrived and I mentioned a quick hello to the Mister and Mrs. and gave a quick curtsy to satisfy the ridiculous needs of proper socialization. Their son gave a quick bow and we rushed upstairs to his domain and closed the door. He glanced at me and smiled. Mischief was almost complete. He took three long strides to his wardrobe and opened it and found some of his working clothes. He tossed them at me and I rushing into his bathing room to change. I finished and placed the three-cornered colonial hat on top of my head, making sure all my hair was safely tucked underneath the concealing object. He grinned at me.

"Ha! You really could pass for a boy, _Kagira_, "He emphasized. I laughed and went to his full length, rotating mirror and took a look at my new appearance.

I had taken off the corset so my bosoms didn't thrust out as much; I had also put on his trousers, which fit me pretty well. They should have considering we were about the same height and size. I placed a vest over the tunic to complete the piece. The last thing was the working shoes and the hat. I beamed at this new demeanor and turned around. I asked him silently with my eyes what he thought.

Ricardo pulled me forward and walked around me a few times. He paused in front of me, a wide grin splaying across his face and he reached a smooth, slender hand to twist the colonial hat. This created a bubble that started in my belly and rushed to my throat as I giggled at the childish jest. I dashed around his back and proceeded to smack his firm buttocks.

He leaped up at the sudden contact on such an intimate region and reached back to attempt to retaliate. Not finding me behind him his green eyes poked every nook and cranny to see if I was present. His attempt failed and he began to walk to try to find me outside of his room. I had positioned myself carefully underneath his bed and stuck out a foot just as he unknowingly stood before me.

A satisfied thud indicated that my foot had done its part and retreated back beneath the bed. I suddenly felt a hand grab the back of Ricardo's tunic and rip me from underneath the bed and had me suspend in mid-air. My eyes searched around to figure out what had just occurred when I saw Ricardo. A smug grin plastered his face and he sighed in mocking scold. I giggled and shrugged in returning mock innocence. He smiled sweetly and set me down. He looked towards the door and motioned to it.

"We should best be off lest I should take you back home," Ricardo said. I laughed.

"And how, kind sir, are you to do that, when I demand one lesson from today?" I questioned rhetorically.

"With you gracefully thrown over my shoulder, dress and all, all the way, with you kicking and screaming," he said, teasing me. I retorted.

"Is that correct? Well, I do believe I witnessed a faint interest from Isabella at some poor bloke at the pub a couple days ago," I said pretending to be nonchalant. His face drained of color and he stared at me with this ghastly expression. I laughed heartily and reassured him.

"Don't you worry your little head. As long as you give me a lesson, I'll attempt to urge Isabella to become enticed in your efforts to woo her," I teased. He shoved my nose in between his index and his middle fingers and gave it a gentle shake. I laughed and batted his hand away. He reached for two swords and picked them up tentatively.

We secretly crept down the stairs and out the door in the rear and made a mad dash to the grove of trees behind his property. We stopped at two oaks to catch our breaths. Finally settling our frantically beating hearts we walked down to the little labyrinth.

We stopped at its entrance and squinted up. It was only noon and the sun was high in the sky, gracing us with gentle warm fingers. We proceeded to walk into the labyrinth and retraced the same steps taken as children. Sporadically, we would tease each other and determined who could oust who in the name game. I won of course, most of my studies being competitive argument and having the sharpest tongue in our ritzy neighborhood.

We finished at the old barn and paused, neither commenting nor questioning. We stood in reverent silence to not snap the spell. We took side-long glances and strode in. We situated ourselves in our preferred destinations.

"Are you sure you still wish to learn this?" he inquired in half-interest as he put on his gear.

"Of course, Ric, I actually dare to hope to duel a master one day," I grinned in confidence. He nodded in affirmation and readied his stance, directing me to do so as well. I complied and questioned if it was right and he declared it was. He began to teach me how to spar.

It was almost dusk when we sprinted back to his house, both faces bursting in perspiration and taunt with worried haste. We had to make it back to her house a little after dusk, otherwise, both knew I was in for a beating engagement with my mother. We slowed their rushed pace as we neared the mansion and he signaled that he would make sure it was all clear. He held the door ajar for a moment and then snuck in with complete silence.

I released a breath I didn't know I was withholding in my chest when he came back confirming that the coast was indeed clear. We snuck quietly up to his room and I quickly snagged my dress. I promptly walked to the bathing room and hastily switched the apparel. I emerged from the bathroom and quickly placed my hairpin in a messy bun. I nodded my head in his direction, announcing I was ready to go.

Ricardo stood up from his seated position on his bed and walked over to me.

"You did magnificent even as a first lesson. I have taught other blokes who were a far-cry from your level," He complimented.

"Why thank you, Ric! I quite enjoyed our little sparring," I grinned cheekily up at him. He gave me a quick hug and we made our way back to my home, my heart rejoicing the entire trek back. Even if her mother slapped her with those infernal devices intended for discipline, it wouldn't ruin her bubble of happiness.

I arrived back home, gave Ricardo another quick hug and added a friendly kiss on the cheek and confirmed our next meeting. I walked inside and my maid showed me to the dining room. I was quite famished and desired to eat. Mother greeted me warmly and swung her hand gently toward the seat next to her. I complied and sat next to her. We chatted merrily until our meal was over and we headed our separate ways to go to bed.

My maid, Maria, helpful as always, helped in my preparations for my slumber. My aching muscles settled into the steaming water of my bath and I relaxed, curling my toes in pleasure. One of the few things in luxury that I did gratefully enjoy was the warm bathing habits. My maid uttered to me that she was going to get ready for her slumber and asked if I need anything else. I looked around and determined I didn't and told her so. I slumped back into the tub and relaxed in the blissful silence.

A small noise stirred my attention and I lifted my head to look out the door. Seeing nothing I decided I should get out and crawled out of the tub. Drying my dripping body with a towel I made my way to my wardrobe to grab my nightgown. Walking in the nude in my room never bothered me so I made sure my door was barred and progressed to clothe myself. Satisfied with the silk nightwear, I crawled into bed and slid under the thick covers. I heard another noise and halted my movements, shrugged when nothing came up and pulled the covers to my chin. I closed my eyes and fell asleep fairly quickly.

Since I was asleep I didn't realize that the noises were produced by another individual. He crept out of my spare room and walked like a predator stalking its prey, watching my face intently. My body noticed the change in the presences in my room and urgently prodded me awake. I mumbled inaudibles and turned over. The presence crawled with great care over to my body that was splayed on the four-poster bed. I had fallen back asleep, disregarding my body's warnings.

The intruder glanced at the door and knew I had locked it tight. He turned his attention back to me and his hooded face leaned down to mine. A long tongue protruded from the hood and slid from my neck to my temple. The creature, clearly liking my taste, crept lightly under the covers with me. He glanced at the door again; satisfied because he knew he had taken all the keys to his interest's room.

He averted his attention back to me and pushed up the slick material over my head, leaving me bare to his whims. He smiled seductively and licked his mouth in a hungry manner and wrapped his strong slender appendages around me.

My body forced me to wake and I complied unwillingly. Realizing the state I was in I opened my mouth to scream when a slender hand came down upon it, causing my scream to be coerced back into my throat.

"Hello, my sweet, I just happened to be strolling around when I saw your pretty face. I couldn't resist it. You look too delectable to just pass up," the stranger rumbled behind me. My eyes widened and I struggled desperately to rid myself of the intruder. He laughed, mocking my feeble attempts to circumvent.

"Yah know, if you struggle more, the more tempting and delicious your body appears to me eyes," he groaned at me. He started to rain small nips up and down my neck, a vibration began forming at his chest and reverberated itself through my body. My body slowly and gradually stopped struggling, the vibrations curiously alluring. It was almost comforting. My being relaxed and yielded to him without my consent.

The vibration continued as his long hands came around my front, drew a finger up my middle from the start of my pubic area to arrest in between my breasts. For a bizarre reason, my body responded, quite pleased with the gentle touch.

I could tell he was much larger than I, his voice seemed to come from above my head and my feet seemed to touch what were his shins. His being seemed to wrap mine in a cocoon and relentless to let go, I almost felt protected by this intruder and probably soon to be rapist. There was something about him that just made this 'rape' just…right.

All reason flew out of the door went his hand appeared on my breast. I gasped and he chuckled at my surprise. He rolled the soft flesh around in his fingers, the pads pressing firmly but gently into my bosom. The pleasure this simple act invoked were addicting. I whimpered for more, he silently agreed when he rubbed my nipple into a bead and began making slow circles around it. I moaned and exposed my neck to this stranger, he responded by nipping my neck in time with the rotations. I gasped for air and reached behind me to grasp his sides and squeeze gently.

He chuckled, a wonderful sound that bounced in my ears, and the vibration continued and grew in strength. His other hand reached down my body and placed itself over the bundle of nerves at my core. He licked my face and groaned questioningly to continue. It was strange, my rapist was actually asking for permission. It felt so heavenly that I pushed my body down on top of his finger, not pushing it in, but urging him to go on.

He growled behind me with lustful pleasure and rubbed my core gently, I gasped and expressed in wordless noises that I was pleased. His confidence inflating he gently suck at the skin that was stretched taunt over my pulsing artery in my neck. I felt my world become light and felt heady as I groaned for more and did he ever give more.

He carefully and delicately scratched at my back, causing it to arch, thrusting my breasts and allowing a better view of me. He growled, the vibration getting stronger when he did.

"Beautiful," He uttered before taking my mouth. I felt his tongue nudge mine, pleading entry. I yielded and was swept away as his tongue showed me what it could do. I groaned at the visualization of what it could do elsewhere. He seemed to have read my mind when he flipped me over, facing him, but never seeing his masked face. He shed his clothes and he kissed me in between my breasts, stopping to suckle on it and rub the other, both gaining successful results of ecstasy. He continued his onslaught until his face was at her core, moaning in pleasure, he thrust his tongue deep within me.

I cried out at the burst of indulgence and he pulled his tongue out only to dive again. I cried out each time and wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me and drew me in for another one. In one final cry I felt my walls clench and expel its contents. The stranger lapped it up and smacked his lips, greatly satisfied with the taste.

"Not done yet, my love," he rumbled huskily in my ear. I felt my body quake with excitement and waited in anticipation. He poised his shockingly large member above my entrance and halted. He had left his hood on to remain anonymous.

"Just to warn you, this will hurt the first time, but I'll go slow," he uttered to me. It didn't occur to me how strange this rape really was all I felt was physical. Nothing else mattered. I lifted my head and gave a small kiss to his swollen lips. He licked mine tenderly and took my mouth completely when he suddenly thrusted into my core at full speed. I cried in his mouth at the pain that abruptly crashed into my pleasure filled world. He didn't move for a while, patiently waiting for me to tell him to go on.

I finally began moving my hips restlessly and he took that as an indication to proceed. He slowly started pumping into me. The effects were instantaneous. I felt wave after wave of ecstasy and began to match my hips to his set rhythm. He sped up and pushed harder into my core. I screamed in his mouth in absolute pleasure.

I felt my climax coming and he seemed to be reaching his and right as he peaked I did as well. I felt my walls clench deliciously around his now pulsing appendage. His seed spilt into my core, filling me up and giving me a wonderful glowing feeling. He collapsed beside me and wrapped his arms slowly, still inside me. We waited until our heart beats slowed.

"I am so sorry to have rid you of your maidenhood, but I felt the impulsive urge to have you. If you ever want to find me, look to the sea and say the name Inuyasha. I'll find you whether I'm across the world or inches from your face, savy, my love?" he rumbled behind me. I nodded my affirmation, feeling my eyes droop in wanting slumber. He chuckled and continued his vibration that slowly soothed me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1 

The window to my room was ajar, the birds called to each other in harmony and chill had settled into the room. The curtains were drawn so the room lay in black darkness. The embers from last night's fire had long since smothered in my huge fireplace.

A groan ensued from the bed's depths, its dozing master stirring unenthusiastically. The human started to relieve its cradle of warmth of its weight, when it hissed and drew its legs back to its chest as it touched the frozen floor. The window must have been open all night for its floor to be this cold. It shivered again remembering the temperature.

I screwed up my face to readying to adjust to the cold environment. I allowed a deep intake of breath to pass through my nose and leapt out of my bed. I sprinted to my wardrobe, only to notice I was completely nude. I found this extremely curious, but dismissed the thought. I believed to have thrown my clothes in a fit of slumber. I searched for the article of clothing that I had presumed to throw, but to no avail. The gown was nowhere to be seen. Again, I dismissed this, thinking that maybe my maid had visited early in the morning to finish her chores at an earlier time. I shrugged and walked to my wardrobe and unbarred its small wooden doors using the two pully-knobs that hung in the center.

I drew out a robe to warm myself and only then did I notice a blunt ache in the junction of my legs. It was an ache that spread throughout my entire lower abdomen, making me wince every time I moved. The pain wasn't so horrid that I had to double over, but it was incredibly uncomfortable.I thought this confusing and opened the robe, exposing my bare body. I conveniently glanced down and noticed a red substance that had dried near my sensitive pubic region. I gasped and stared down in absolute astonishment and shock.

It hadn't been a dream. An intruder had really commenced in sexual intercourse with me last night. I raised a quivering hand up to my mouth and backed up until I hit my bed's edge. I sat dumbfounded. It had really happened. Poking at the dried blood, confirming its tangibility, it cracked off into small flakes that floated to the hard wood floor like red snow.

I lifted my head, my mouth agape and placed a hand over my heart, failing in my efforts to alleviate the shock. If this had really happened, then where was her anonymous suitor? He had mentioned something about the sea and his name. Now what was that name again? My eyebrows furrowed in concentration to remember his name. Between his mouthwatering wooing and my inability to cease it, I vaguely remember his name. I recalled it sounding like a demon of some sort; Yasha...? What was the first syllable? Started with an I, I remember. In... Inu…wait! That was it! Inuyasha!

I was joyous that I had retained his name, so I leapt up and bounced around in pure accomplishment. Realizing that I was behaving quite childishly, even if I was in solitude, I straightened and raced into my bath to cleanse my inner thighs.

While in the pursuit to be clean, I remembered last night vividly. His clawed hands then only thing that gave me a hint to his true identity. I shivered as I relived what elating desires those claws had invoked in me. The way they had traced intimate swirls along my skin, promising more desirable actions. The way they had provoked an animalistic beast within me to emerge and yearn for more of him. The way he had so promiscuously taken my maidenhood. They way that I had done nothing to halt in his attentions that most of my time would consider ghastly. It was true he did rape me, because I did not wish him to seek my bed chamber, and had taken the clothes off of me. However, it was consensual, as I had thoroughly enjoyed it and even though he was nowhere to be seen, I did wish him now to seek my bed now more than ever.

I sighed and sat back in the chair I had been using to clean myself in haste. Why had he just left? I wish I could've seen his face. Oh, how I now long for his pleasuring lips, his nipping teeth and his warmth. I reached up to my shoulder to rub it and retracted my hand in pain. I looked at my shoulder and noticed two identical holes in my skin. Dried blood surrounded the area around the two puncture wounds and I stared at it curiously. Only demons marked their mates by this method. So her lover had indeed been a demon.

I cleansed off the remaining crusted blood and rose to find some clothes to find. I pulled on my under garments and pulled a rope that hung from my ceiling for assistance from my maid. She knocked on the wooden door a few moments later and asked what I needed. I lifted my corset to her and gave her an annoyed glance. She smiled knowingly at me and indicated for me to face one of the posts of my bed. She wrapped the damned thing around my waist and proceeded to tie it fast. I hissed every time it got tighter around my ribcage.

She patted my back to tell me she was done and I walked over to my wardrobe to pry a huge dress from within. I asked silently with my eyes if she could help me put it on. She smiled again and nodded. She held it open for me so I could step into and shimmied it up my body. She laced the ribbons in the front to hold it fast so it could stay on me. I thanked and dismissed her.

I turned to my small face mirror and pinned up my hair with red chopsticks that matched my Chinese red dress. I looked at my full length mirror, wrinkled my nose, and hmph'd at it before turning and exiting my room.

It had occurred to me as I was about to walk down the staircase that the blood from my womanhood might still be on my bed linen. With a quick gasp, I ran back to my room, my heels clicking at the wooden surface. I drew back the covers and looked for the incriminating evidence. Sighing, thankfully finding none, I pulled the covers back to where they had been placed and walked down to breakfast.

Nothing occurred for the rest of the day. In fact, it was quite dull. I half-listened to the annoying, chatting gossip at tea time with the neighborhood girls. My mind had been fully occupied by the events preceding this one. I sipped at my hot tea, grimacing when it scalded my tongue and lips and waited for it to cool.

"Gracious me, you wouldn't believe what my mother said she saw last night, Kagome," a voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I looked at her quizzically. She had on this mischievous glimpse about her and I was curious to know what kind of atrocious dirt she had picked up. I cared not for her or her mother, but my mother insisted I kept up with the latest "news". In reality it was the dirtiest, nastiest slander that ever 'graced' my ears.

"She had told me this morn that she had seen a young male figure walk to your house and stop at your door. She also said that she never saw him actually enter that way," She grinned maliciously. The other girls stopped their prattle with others and turned their attentions to myself and the young lady across from me. I eyed her warily and sipped my tea, careful not to show that I was indeed wincing at the torturous heat.

"She must indeed be going senile then, because I do not recall a male entering or exiting my house at all last night," I replied coolly. "If there was such a man, he must have been running a late errand for my mother."

"Yes, well I guess your mother is searching for another suitor now that your father is out of the picture," She said, rising an astonished giggle out of the band of girls around her. Kagome squinted angrily at this wretched comment. Anything that was mentioned of her father better damn well be nice. I don't use profanity very often, but when I do it's for a hell of a reason.

"Well seeing as your mother has already graced off with most of the available suitors in town, which just leaves nothing for us now does it," Kagome replied, less calmly. The girls around them drew silent and looked at the other girl to wait for her reply.

"I see, the neighborhood whore speaks," she seethed. I had had enough of this, I slammed the cup of tea down on the saucer, seeing it crack but didn't care. It wasn't my tea set and even if it was I wouldn't give it a second thought.I stood up abruptly and tossed the boiling contents of the cup onto the girl. I heard a shrill scream as the scalding liquid hit her skin. Not caring what happened after that, I walked briskly back to my property.

I swung open my door forcefully and slammed it. I knew it was irrational to act the way I did, but I didn't appreciate the girl's comments. I didn't want to deal with it at all. I leaned up against the bolted door and slid slowly to the floor. I let out a dry sob and continued to cry in front of the entrance. My maid spotted me and rushed to my aid, inquiring what was wrong. I shook my head and leaned into her embrace and continued to sob. I loathed this horrible lifestyle, I wanted out!

I soon settle for quiet, hiccupping sobs and thanked her for her kindness. I rushed up the stairs, into my room and drew the door shut. I flung open the windows and stared indifferently and coldly out into the open pastures. I bit the corner of my lip to suppress another upcoming sob and wished that my intruder, my lover, my rapist hadn't ran away so hastily. I ran about my room in a frenzy, swapping my gown for a more comfortable attire and washing my face in the basin near my tub to rid of the makeup. I sighed in defeat and looked at my reflection. Settling in a determined mindset I walked out of my room, down the stairs and out the door.

I passed the house where the girls had occupied before I left and I sneered angrily at it, loathing its very existence. I made my way down to the one person I knew would understand, the one who had always been there for me besides my beloved brother. I knew that this person would indeed aid me in my time of desperate need. I was heading towards Ricardo's.

I wasn't for certain where I was going to end up or how I would end up, but one thing I knew positively. I was going to visit Ricardo and speak to him about everything. I was going to tell him about my attacker turned lover. I was going to tell him about the misery that I wanted to pull myself out of. I was going to tell him to help me in what I wanted most from this place. I was going to ask if we could go to the garden labyrinth to speak about it. I was going to run away.

I had made up my mind. There was no turning back for me. I would ask Ricardo if he could continue to teach me in swords-play and aid me in keeping my whereabouts a secret. I knew I would miss mother and Souta dearly, especially Souta. However, even though I had been born into this glamorous world of prosperous families, I felt quite the opposite. I felt like an outsider looking in and regretting ever having looked in the first place. A solitary tear rolled down my face. Then I set my face in sheer determination and kept marching, not caring that the girl who I had thrown the hot tea on was shrieking at me as I passed by her house.

I didn't care, she should've held her tongue when talking about my kin in such a manner. For pete's sake, she could've at least waited until I was out of earshot.

I ignored her attempts to get a rise out of me and walked straight past her, my eyes not even veering from the road. She threw her porcelain tea pot at me, but missed as I walked briskly by.

I finally arrived at Ric's house and demanded to know where he was. His parents, shocked by my crude behavior mentioned he was in his room reading a book. Ignoring the horrified stares as I completely abandoned all my social rituals, I tromped upstairs in the small dress I wore and slowed down. I turned the knob to his room slowly and let it swing open on its own accord. Ricardo looked up from the page that he happened to be reading on his bed. He looked at me questionably and I couldn't even force myself to look at him.

I single dry sob and Ricardo rushed to catch me before I hit the floor. He swung my legs up in his arms and walked over to a rocking chair adjacent to his bed. Rocking slowly, he shushed at me tenderly. Drawing me close to his chest he planted small brotherly kisses on my forehead and stroked my face with his free hand that had pulled itself from underneath my legs.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay now," he assured. I sobbed silently in the cradle of his arms, invoked by the comforting, elder brotherly feeling that followed. He brushed back my black bangs and witnessed all the torture that presented itself in my expression. His eyebrows drew together in concern.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" He asked me gently, coaxing me to reveal what had disturbed me so.

"I'll explain later, but I need to ask you of something, Ric," he nodded to say continue. "I want you to help me run away."

* * *

I know, i know it's a short chapter this time, but I'm setting the scene. Next chapter will definitely be longer. Thanks please R&R!!! Dark 


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for the update!!! I was a little busy and just didn't feel up to writing for a while! This story is a little hard because i have write in a way i wouldn't even write much less speak today. oh well, i relish the challenge with pleasure! hahaha!**

**Disclaimer: the characters in this story are false and are not mine, with the exception of the snobbish girl and Ricardo and his family. otherwise the characters do NOT belong to me**.

* * *

Chapter 2: Preparation 

For the next few weeks, Ricardo and I met in secret at our hidden barn in the labyrinth. He taught me skills that took most swordsmen years to acquire in those short weeks. I performed swiftly and precisely to each and every one of his instructions. Discreetly, he was quite impressed. It had taken him 5 years of intense training to accomplish what this small girl had only done in two weeks.

_Clank!_ Sparks split the air as two dueling silhouettes danced around and around in a game of who could oust the other. Ricardo lunged forward to his opponent and I narrowly missed the sleek metallic blade by inches and brought down my weapon upon his head. Ricardo quickly arrested the sharp object's momentum and twirled around to elbow me in the back. I fell face-first into the mud at my feet.

Ricardo paused for a moment, then, realizing he had won, chuckled as I brought up my head to reveal a muck-covered face. I gave him the dirtiest look I could, peering dangerously at him through the ooze. This only made him laugh harder, giving me an opening. I swiveled my legs and swung my right leg, grunting loudly to put more force into it. I felt my leg connect and throw his legs out from under him, landing him square on his back. A satisfied thud and grunt ensued from the young man before me. Now it was my turn to chuckle.

He sat for a moment, while I cackled evilly at his demise. With a grunt of effort to get up, he sat up, force my head to his chest and grasped me in a headlock. I struggled and writhed, giggling while doing so, and pushed against his arms.

"So you think you can beat the master, eh?" he taunted at me.

"What's there to-beat? I easily triumphed over your sorry arse!" I huffed out in between his arm and his underarm.

"Really, now? For that you stay here for another hour and run laps," he said smugly. I sneered teasingly at him and gave a finally push before my head popped out. I fell unceremoniously on my rear and blinked a few times. He grinned brazenly at me. I rolled my eyes and got up, dusting my pants that I had borrowed from him.

I shook my head at him and sighed, running a hand through my hair. I grimaced and pulled my hand back out in disgust for my hair had turned wet and oily from all the sweat even in the cool air. He watched me intensely, as if analyzing me. I turned my eye on him and inquired silently. Shrugging he turned to the open barn doors.

"I was just joking about the hour thing, I am growing hungry. Do you wish to have dinner with us tonight? I could send down a messenger to tell your mother," He asked politely. _Again with the intent watching! I wish he would stop!_ I looked around uncomfortably and shifted my weight from side to side.

"You would make a great pirate, if you really could get away with it," He said slowly, breaking the silence. A question then formed in my head.

"When am I going to get out of here?" I said more to myself than to him, but still wished to know a general time. He looked to the side and scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, basing on how well you are doing, I'd say about another week. Then we'll enter you in a small tournament before you leave," he said after a moment. I nodded, satisfied with the answer and walked over to him.

"Well, the sooner I get out of here the better," I said depressingly. He looked at me, no emotion revealing itself to me.

"Do not rush into things you do not have all the knowledge about. Once you go that is final, you cannot come back. You would be hanged as most pirates are around here. Most are for treason, or thievery, but some could be so petty that it has our heads scratching for an answer of why that pirate was executed," He warned me. I nodded.

"I understand. However, I do believe this is the correct choice to make. If what you say is true, then I would wish to be out of here within the next week or week and a half. I really do not belong here in this lifestyle," I retorted. He shrugged and put an arm around my waist, I imitating the action, and walked out into the bright, dying sun.

As usual we crept back into his room through the back door and I changed into the dress I wore previously. Since I had muck on my body, I quickly hopped into the bathtub, shivering at its chilled temperature and hopped back out to dry myself. I slipped my dress back on and walked out.

Tonight's dress was a light blue and brown combination with light blue earrings and necklace to accompany it. The dress squeezed my waist and billowed around my legs. The sleeves hung in frilly bells at my arms. The neck came down until it only showed a little cleft that was in between my bust. Ricardo turned to look at me and smiled.

"Even if you are living a lie, you look absolutely astounding," he remarked. I smiled gently, but sadly at him.

"I thank you. However, it is neither my taste nor my personality," I said remorsefully. Concern dropped like a curtain over Ricardo's graceful features and he walked passively to my side. Raising a hand, he cupped my chin in the crevice of his thumb and index and looked at me square in the eye.

"It may not be, but I still warn you about the perils of doing this. It is especially dangerous for you, as a woman from high class. If anyone were to know who you really were, they could use you to their advantage and dangle you about your mother's head as bait to receive ransom. Seriously, look me in the face and tell me you will be extra cautious," He said sternly. I gazed up at him from beneath my eyelashes and studied him for a moment.

"Yes, I promise I will be careful," I uttered quietly. He nodded and dropped my chin. Motioning for me to follow, we walked down the stairs and into the dining room where his parents and food awaited us. My stomach growled hungrily at the sight and I sat down immediately with Ricardo at my left and his parents further to the left of me.

The butlers brought out the meals and we ate in contented silence. The only thing that broke it was the occasional discussion or two. Had I been looking at Ricardo, I would have noticed he was glancing at me sadly then entire time.

Ricardo and I walked slowly and leisurely back to my home, discussing and deciding what should happen later.

"I think we should cut some of that hair of yours to seem even more masculine," he suggested, I cringed as he laughed at my face.

"Let me decide on that one, because more often than not there are males that have long hair," I answered back. He grinned and shrugged.

"Whatever you prefer, but we do have to do something about those," he said pointedly to my chest. I looked down and realized I didn't know what to do about my breasts. I furrowed my eyebrows to try and think of something.

"Well…I could always use strips of fabric to restraint them, and if I wear a tunic, it shouldn't matter then," I thought out loud. Ricardo nodded his head to indicate his approval.

"What are we going to tell your mother?" he asked. We met each other's eyes. I sighed, unsure of what to do.

"I guess I'll tell her the truth. I didn't like it here, but I won't tell her face to face. I'll tell her by a letter that I'll leave for her in her room," I said.

"What if she wakes?" he inquired again. Another moment of silence.

"I do believe my mother sleeps deeply, I do not think she will wake," I answered again. He nodded.

About the time that I answered, we had entered the doorstep of my home. I turned to him and looked at him. He, in turn, looked at me in question, wondering what I wanted. I rushed to him and gave him a great, almost bone-crushing, embrace. He stood still for a moment, in shock, then reached his arms up and returned the heartfelt action.

"I thank you, Ricardo. I thank you for helping me, I thank you for teaching me…, but most of all I thank you for being the most wonderful friend anyone could ask for," I said, unleashing a dry sob. I saw the corners of his lips draw in a small, sad smile. I looked up at him and gave him a sad, but sisterly kiss on the cheek. He mock-grimaced, but smiled once I punched his shoulder softly.

Little did I know that Ricardo only pretended to be sad. Little did I know that he was really planning to run away with me.

I walked into the house and saw my mother, fast asleep on a chair in the study with a book in her hand. I gave her a bittersweet smile and walked over to grab a blanket. I encased the old woman in the folds of the material and gazed at her, content with the silence and stillness of the warm glowing room. A fire had been lit in the fireplace and it had almost died out. I walked unhurriedly to the warm, dying fire and stoked it to renew its flames. I reached over to grab another small log and placed it gingerly into the inferno, watching the little flames lick at the wood's roughness. The wood responded with a few loud snaps, but they were only loud enough to stir my slumbering parent, but not wake her.

I walked back to my mother and grabbed the book she had been reading. I paused for a second to look at the cover, and then enacted a double take. It was the same story that my father used to read to me, over and over, so I could sleep.

I glanced at my mother curiously. I did not think that my father ever told anyone that he read this particular story to me. It was one that I had fallen in love with the moment he spoke the words written on the pages. It was about pirates and romances on the sea and fierce battles upon ship decks that swayed in a thunderstorm. I also did not think that my mother would read such material, since she had forbade me to ever speak of pirates again.

I shrugged, still curious, but could not speak with her now about it and returned it to its place on the shelf next to the other books. I spun abruptly and walked out of the study, only halting my movement by looking back at my mother.

I walked up the stairs, calmly but surely. Walking into my room, I closed and barred the door. I commenced in my evening rituals to get ready for my bed. I bathed quickly, for the water was quite cold, washed my face and teeth and walked out nude. I had grabbed a towel on my way out. I still shivered, for the autumn air at chilled my room. I looked around my dark room in search of a candle to light.

A gasp of relief, my hand felt the familiar parts of my candlestick and I lit it. Instantly the room illuminated softly, the shadows dancing with the small flame. Sighing in satisfaction, I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown and pulled it hurriedly over my head. It only provided a little warmth to my cold body.

I walked to my fire place and set a small fire inside. Just as the candle had illuminated my room, the inferno had quickly heated my frozen appendages.

I rubbed my hands over my arms to get the blood flowing enough to warm them I walked to my massive, four-poster bed and was about to crawl in when I noticed something poking out from underneath my bed.

Intrigued, I tilted my head to get a better view of the unknown object and realized it was a letter with the word, "My love" scrawled in large loopy, but elegant penmanship across its front. I picked up the letter with fascination and looked at it for a moment.

I opened the back of the envelope carefully, afraid I would break the letter's hypnotic spell it had cast upon me. I slid the paper out and it read:

_"My dearest lady,_

_Though I may not know you and you I, I felt obligated to write you this before I left this morn. I had not the heart to stir you from your peaceful slumber and had to get back to the docks. My ship sails within the next month. _

_I felt compelled to deeply apologize to you. I imagined that you come from a wealthy background and had possibly a suitor in your midst when I had taken you selfishly. I deeply regret what I did and hope that I have not completely tainted you. I also felt this need when I realized I had broken into you. I had thought that your maidenhood had been taken by another, even before I had pursued your bed. _

_I also had marked you in the middle of our love-making. I had not wished for this to happen. I had practically forced myself upon you and claimed you as my own without realizing it. I hope this also had not offended you or turned you away from your own pleasures and romances in any means._

_Since I know you are a woman, there was no doubt in my mind of course, __and one from a wealthy __family,__ I figured you probably would not seek me nor my hand in marriage. However, if you should ever grow curious I wanted to leave a few things about me. This shall also go to our __pup ,__ should you become with child._

_My name, sweet woman, is __Inuyasha__ Takashi. I am of 20 years in age and I am a buccaneer. I have __a__ instinct feeling that you might pale to hear that, but it is true. I am captain of the ship deemed with the wonderful name of Die __Weisse__ Rose. It is a German ship and translated it is 'The White Rose'. I am also a dog demon, hence the fang like punctures that you were probably curious about on your shoulder. Well, really, I am only half a demon, a __hanyou_

_If you wish to rid yourself of this child, I would completely understand. Being a pirate and a __hanyou__, I'm not very well liked because of my blood and my profession. _

_I also wish to ask one favor, should you bear my child__ and do not wish to be burdened with it. I wish to have him. I would love to meet and have him should you not want him. I come to this dock often, for the small, poverty-ridden village near the house I took you in is my home. I visit my father, who is slowly dying of illness when I come here. I usually come every 3 or 4 weeks and stay for a week at a time. _

_I hope you can seek me, for I wish to see your beautiful, and bountiful, body to grace and soothe my sore eyes at least once more. _

_Thank you dearest for your time,_

_Inuyasha__ Takashi"_

I stared dumbfounded at the parchment, clutched in my hands. I single, happy tear fell on top of the beautiful handwriting and smeared the once straight lettering.

_This is it! This is where I could go!_ My heart lifted joyously at my new discovery. I drug the paper to my chest and held it there like a lifeline and embraced it fiercely. It crinkled in happy response. _Not only would I find my compatible suitor, I would also escape this hell!_ I almost squeaked and squealed with jubilation. I couldn't wait to tell Ricardo that where I was going, I would at least be looked after. Then my thoughts skidded to a dead halt.

_What if he doesn't accept me? What if this is just a letter to ease my mind? He did mention that I probably wouldn't look for him, but he also did mention to seek him if I could. Does that mean I seek him as one who desires his love or as one who has his love-making wrapped in a womb?_ Questions, upon questions swirled and collided in my head. I sought frantically for the answers to each, but only succeeding in answering a few.

_Well, there's only one way to find out. I must go, disguised as a boy and see if he recognizes me. Should he, I perhaps could continue the male charade to protect us. That is if he accepts me…_I thought dishearteningly. I was petrified even with the possibility that something should go amiss. However, it was a chance I was most willing to take with this man.

My mind relived that fateful night, the images replaying vividly. I shuddered as the hair stood up on my skin. This time it wasn't from the cold that I had shivered, it was from longing and desire. As blasphemous as it might have been, I yearned for his loving, gentle touches and his exquisite poetry that had set my heart aflame. The burning desire grew a ten-fold now that he wished for me to seek him.

The desire also carried a more bittersweet tone. It turned my excited mind mellow and made me blush with quiet contentment. I wished to learn about this man, this demon. Wait, correction, this half-demon, named Inuyasha. My sheer guts told me he was my right one, the one I wish to fight, live, breed, experience, love and die with.

With this in mind, I crept back into the oblivion of my large bed and fell immediately into a dream induced slumber. Dreams that had me chasing wildly and desirously after a silver-haired pirate.

* * *

**So did you like? Please R&R!!!**

* * *


End file.
